


Emotional Chicken

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smut, shameless fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been playing emotional chicken for who knows how long, and it was playing tricks with Mindy’s mind… and heart...</p><p>I had like... 4 anon-prompts about smut and well... This was the result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I spent literally all day writing this crap, so it better be fucking worth it! (and yes, by all day I mean: at work too. I suck...)
> 
> Enjoy? 
> 
> Also: I'm not joking when I say I live for your comments. I basically save them as screenshots. I'm not even kidding. They always make my day. So, yeah....

They’d been circling around each other for months. Sending dirty looks each other’s way when no one was looking, touching each other a little too often – and a little too long, challenging each other to keep eye contact. Basically, they had been playing emotional chicken for who knows how long, and it was playing tricks with Mindy’s mind… and heart...

It all began on that stupid flight home from Santa Fe. The panicked hand-holding had quickly morphed into something else, and had it not been for the other people on the flight, she’s pretty sure she may have attacked him with her mouth right then and there. But, there _were_ other people there, so that was not how it had ended.

And then, when they came home - and she was overcome with this weird, gnawing sense of  _feelings_ in her stomach - his ex-wife had shown up and she’d remembered she had a boyfriend. A hot, tall, cool, funny boyfriend, who held her hand all the time, but never quite managed to make her feel the way Danny had.

She broke up with Casey a couple of weeks later, under the guise of “not being ready for a relationship” or some crap like that, and he bought it way too easily. She was pretty sure he’d probably been looking for a way out himself, which made her mad, until she realized how ridiculous that was.

But, getting rid of Casey was only the beginning of it, because Danny had somehow gotten back together with Christina, and even though she tried not to care, her hatred for the other woman grew daily.

The only redeeming factor about her, was the fact that she was never around. This month, for example, she was off somewhere in Argentina, taking pictures of who-knows-what (or at least, that’s what Morgan had been able to sniff up), and Danny was left alone in their fucking town-house in fucking Jersey.

The feelings that had taken her over after Santa Fe, were no longer just a gnawing sense in the back of her mind. It was a swarm of angry, swarming butterflies filling her entire being with images of Danny. If it wasn’t for the fact that she literally spent all her time with him, she was pretty sure she’d just lie down in a heap of her own misery and fantasize about his little weird body.

But it never got to that point, because strangely enough, Danny seemed pretty keen on keeping her on her toes. The first week after her break-up with Casey, he took her out for lunch every day, even asking her to choose the location, which was pretty unlike Danny. And since then he’d been to her apartment at least twice a week, watching movies and stuff. Sometimes he stayed over, saying he didn’t want to be alone.

And then, about a month after her breakup, the looks started.

-

She’d been sitting at a meeting, and she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. When she looked back at him, his gaze didn’t waver, and he looked intense. Had this been any other person she would have been 100% sure that he was trying to flirt with her, or at least trying to somehow tell her that he wanted her, but this was Danny. Danny Castellano, who was currently living in fucking Jersey, with his fucking ex-wife-turned-girlfriend and he barely even tolerated Mindy.

But a part of her was still kind of curious about what was going on. So she’d stared back, challenging him, almost, to keep eye contact. He’d lifted an eyebrow, looking impressed, but he never broke her gaze. When the meeting was over, he’d waited for her in the doorway. He’d placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper “you look good today”, then he’d winked and exited the lounge. She’d had to take a minute to compose herself, because  _damn_  that almost broke her.

And that was only the beginning.

Sometimes she’d be standing in the lounge, talking to Betsy, when he’d appear out of nowhere next to her, placing a warm hand on the small of her back. He’d lean in close, saying some nonsense she almost never remembered, because she was very preoccupied with trying to focus on something OTHER than his hand. Once, he’d even let his hand slip further down, hovering over her ass. He’d squeezed it lightly, quickly excusing himself to his office, and she’d been stuck in the lounge, feeling confused and very very _very_ horny. But luckily no one seemed to notice her constant state of desire, which was at least a plus.

-

A few weeks after the butt-incident, and a lot ( _A LOT)_ of lingering touches later, she decided it was time for payback. She wasn’t just going to sit around (or rather, stand) while he basically felt her up in public. Especially not because the guy had a freaking girlfriend and no, just no. She needed to let him know that two could play that game.

So, after a particularly difficult C-section, which Danny had valiantly helped her out with, she went to the doctor’s lounge and found him. He was sprawled on the couch, half-asleep and she decided that this was her moment. She was going to strike him at his weakest.

She sat down next to him, moaning softly as she did so, hoping it would get his attention.

“Hey.” He sat up slightly. His hair was all mussed up and his eyes were half-lidded. He basically looked like sex. She almost backed out of her plan, afraid she might not be able to stop, but decided to push forward.

“Hey.” She hoped he’d take the throaty quality of her voice as a sign that she was exhausted, and not a sign that she was turned-on by his sleepy exterior.

She reached over, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. Then she leaned in, knowing full-well how close the action was bringing her to his mouth. She looked at him through her eyelashes, but bypassed his mouth in order to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. She could feel the heat of his body almost burning her through his jeans, but just as quickly as she’d put her hand on him, she drew back, sending him a content smile.

She tried not to laugh at the look on his face – confused, happy, turned-on – and stood up.

“Thank you.” She shot over her shoulder, as she exited the lounge, quickly making her way to the on-call room. She shut the door behind her and let out a breath she’d been holding in.

“Holy shit.” She whispered to herself, as she tried to stop thinking about that sexy glint in his eyes. “Holy fucking shit.”

-

But what she hadn’t seen coming, was what her actions would result in. It was like her acknowledgement of their game of emotional chicken had made him even more eager. It felt like all bets were off. Before, the touches had been lingering and the looks had been long, but that was nothing compared to how they both acted now.

She’d taken to wearing low-cut tops just to see his reaction, and his shirts were getting tighter. Whenever she wanted his attention, she’d put her hand on his chest, moving it subtly over his heart. If he wanted her attention, his hand would no longer just rest on the small of her back, but move directly to her ass, pressing firmly against her. Sometimes he’d place his hand on her hip, and pull her close enough to kiss, and then he’d whisper something he could’ve just as well said out loud.

It was getting ridiculous. She’d purposefully lean forward during _any_ meeting, just so he could stare down her shirt, and then she’d catch his eyes and bite her lip seductively. She probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but she’d seen him place a pillow in his lap several times, and that was good enough for her.

Neither of them ever brought up the subject of their weird, sexual tango, and she made it a point to never ask about Christina.

Even so, she still thought about it constantly. There was nothing she wanted more than to just drag Danny into the hot pipe room and have her way with him, but he was in a relationship, and she knew him well enough to know, that he would never cheat on Christina. It had ruined him, when he found her in bed with another man, and he would never be the one to instill that kind of pain in another person. Even if he did really want to.

And she was kind of definitely completely sure that he did want to.

-

She’d tried talking to Gwen about what was happening, but she wouldn’t listen. She kept on telling her it was stupid, that it wouldn’t go anywhere unless he was completely rid of Christina, and Mindy knew she was right.

But she also knew that she’d never seen Danny look at Christina the way he was currently looking at her.

He and Jeremy were in her office, discussing something very important with her. The only thing was, she kind of wasn’t listening because Danny’s foot was moving up and down her leg and it was distracting. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice anything though, as he kept on powering through a speech he’d clearly rehearsed at home. She’d tease him about it, if Danny’s foot wasn’t currently pushing her skirt up her thighs, moving closer to exactly where she wanted it.

She hid a quiet moan behind a cough, and moved her chair back a little, so Danny couldn’t reach. He looked disappointed, but there was a smirk playing on his face and he obviously thought he’d won.

“Not so easy, Dr. Castellano.” She thought, as she moved the chair closer to the table again, and started the journey along his leg with her own. He stared at her, an incomprehensible look on his face, as she rubbed her toes along his upper thigh. Then he smiled and leaned back in his chair, bringing her foot closer to his crotch.

She didn’t know how far to take it, but as soon as her foot made contact and he let out an absolutely filthy sound, she couldn’t stop. She moved it experimentally over where she could feel his already half-hard member straining against his jeans, and he bit his lower lip as he tried to hold back another moan.

“What are you doing?!” she had momentarily completely forgotten about Jeremy, who was alternating his sharp look between them.

“I, uhm.” She stammered out, and tried drawing her foot back, but Danny was holding onto it, winking at her, as he turned his head to Jeremy.

“We’re just tired of hearing your rehearsed speech about god-knows-what.” He shot Jeremy an amused look. He immediately got up, and turned dramatically towards the door.

“I curse the day I was forced into this unwilling partnership with both of you!” he yelled, as he slammed the door behind him.

“Do you think you legitimately upset him?” Mindy said, staring at the door, half expecting Jeremy to walk back in.

“Who cares, he’s so dramatic.” Danny said, stroking her ankle that was still in his lap.

She tried not to let it fluster her, as she continued. “He’s right though, we probably should’ve listened.”

“I’ll talk to him later.” He said, looking intently at her.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Mindy moved her foot a little, creating friction that made him gasp in surprise. His own hands didn’t stop caressing her ankle.

“Mindy.”

Her name pulled her back to reality. She was practically getting Danny off with her foot. In her office. In the middle of the day. This was not… This was not ideal.

She immediately drew back, clearly taking him by surprise as he let go of her foot easily.

“Mindy?” he said again, and she just shook her head.

“Danny, I…” he reached for her hand on the table, but she pulled it back. The way he looked at her broke her heart. He looked so small and fragile and hurt and NO! This wasn’t her fault. He was the one with a girlfriend.

Girlfriend, right.

She looked up at him, expecting him to say something. He didn’t say anything, just looked at her pleadingly. She had to do it then.

“Christina.” She whispered, and his gaze fell. He nodded, stood up and exited her office, leaving her alone to wallow in her own misery.

-

Once again, she tried turning to Gwen for help. But she didn’t understand why she was so sad, she just told her how proud she was of finally bringing Christina up.

But she didn’t feel like there was anything to be proud of. She felt like she wanted to go back and stop herself from being such an idiot, and just letting Danny do what he wanted with her.

And god, was that a horrifying thought. She’d never wanted to give herself over so completely to another person before, and it was honestly starting to scare her a little. What was it about Danny that was so different to her? He was just a mad, little Italian who drove her crazy and never wanted to talk about his feelings. But he was also basically her best friend and confidante and he was a gentleman and he loved his mom and he was… he was just fucking great, wasn’t he?

“Mindy?” she heard Gwen on the other line, but she couldn’t answer. She was too busy crying her eyes out because of Danny Fucking Castellano and it sucked.

“I’m coming over.” Gwen hung up on her, and Mindy let the phone tumble to the floor, as she joined it. She curled up on herself, and just stared at the floor.

A while later – she honestly had no concept of time – she could hear Gwen yelling for her by the front door. She let herself in, and immediately found her on the floor.

“Mindy.” She said, drawing out the y and patting her back awkwardly. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“I hate my life.” She mumbled, and rolled away from Gwen.

“Come on, sweetie. Talk to me!”

“I tried doing that, but you keep on saying the wrong things.” She mumbled again, but sat up, looking at her best friend. “I know I should’ve talked to Danny way sooner, but what the hell Gwen! You’re supposed to be the supportive best friend, not the voice of reason. I have… Other people for that.”

“You’re mad at me?” Gwen’s voice rose indignantly.

“Yes, I’m mad at you! You know how difficult it is for me to talk to guys about serious stuff and then you go and make me talk to Danny and now it’s all ruined and he’s back with Christina and I’ll never find love.” She flung herself back on the floor, letting the angry tears take over.

“Mindy, sweetie. Hey, look at me.” She turned around on the floor, and stared up at Gwen.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were this far gone. You didn’t tell me.”

“You were supposed to just know. Isn’t that what best friends do?” she pouted, and Gwen joined her on the floor.

“I’ve spent years trying to ignore the fact that you were in love with Danny. I thought we were still doing that.”

“What?!” Mindy sat up, pointing at her smiling best friend. “Years? What do you mean?”

“Mindy, you’ve had a thing for Danny since med school, but every time I tried bringing it up, you’d be all defensive and annoyed and claim that he was the worst.”

“Well, he WAS the worst!”

“See? How am I supposed to know what to think, when you talk about him like that?” Gwen smiled at her, and Mindy knew she was right.

“Ugh. I haven’t been in love with him for years though.”

“Yes, you have.”

She was about to argue again, when her thoughts took her back to the first time she met Danny and how his shirt had fit just perfectly on his sculpted chest and his hair had been all thick and messy and his lips and his eyes and okay, so yes. She may have had a thing for Danny for years without noticing it, and that would definitely explain why she was reacting the way she was.

“Ugh.” She said, and started getting up.

“Pizza?” she asked Gwen.

“No, sorry sweetie. I have to go home. I left Riley with Carl’s sister, and you know how she is. I don’t trust her with food.”

Gwen got up and hugged her goodbye. “Listen, just call me if you need anything, okay? And tell me if I’m acting like a prick another time. Please.” Mindy nodded and smiled at her.

“Thanks Gwen.”  

-

An hour later she was waiting for her pizza. She’d opened a bottle of wine, but though it usually helped drinking a glass or two (or three or just a bottle to be honest) when she was dealing with heartbreak, she couldn’t quite get into it. She was sipping on the first glass, watching When Harry Met Sally (which wasn’t helping either – UGH!) when her doorbell rang. Maybe pizza would do the trick.

“Hi, just a second!” she said, as she opened the door, and ran for her money.

“Mindy?”

She stopped in her track. That wasn’t the delivery guy.

“Can I come in?”

She was standing with her back to the door, not wanting to turn around. What if it was just her mind playing tricks on her?

She felt him move behind her, his hands hovering, apparently not sure if he should touch her.

“Min… I…” he touched her shoulder gently, and turned her towards him. “Hey?” he said, smiling shyly at her.

“What are you doing here?” she wanted to sound harsh and angry, but her voice just came out small and confused.

“Christina…” he started, and she drew back, leaning against her kitchen table. He looked at her, his hand still in the air where it had just clutched at her shoulder.

“What about her?” The confusion in her voice was still there, but it was laced with anger and she knew he could feel it like a slap to the face.

“I… We haven’t…”

“What? Had sex? Great, Danny. Just great. And what am I supposed to do about that? You’ve paraded around the past, what, 3 months trying to get me riled up, touching me like I was… Like I was some fucking prize that belonged to you? And okay, yes. I played along but you know what, I’m done. I’m so fucking done being your second choice and…” she stopped, taking in a big breath and finally looked at him.

“Mindy, that’s not… I was just trying to say…”

“Spit it out, Castellano.” She was so tired of feeling like this. Like she was his for the taking, even if it was the horrible truth. Even now, when she was this pissed off, she wouldn’t stop him if he made a move. She’d welcome it, probably kissing him with bruising passion and it needed to stop. She needed to move on.

“Mindy, I haven’t been with Christina for months. I broke up with her the same week you broke it off with Casey.” He moved closer to her, still not touching.

“What?”

“I was going to tell you, but every time I brought it up you’d change the subject. And then this… _thing_ started and I didn’t know how to tell you without sounding like I was coming on to you, which I mean… I kind of was, but I just… I wanted it to be on your terms.”

“My terms?”

“Yeah, I mean. I don’t think I realized how much I was looking at you until you looked back. And the touches… I don’t know, it felt so natural I didn’t think… But then you kissed me in the doctor’s lounge and it felt like you wanted it? Like you wanted me? And so I… I don’t know, I stopped holding back I guess?”

“And then?”

“And then it was torture. Mindy, I don’t think you understand how much I want you. Not just, you know, sex, but… I want you. I want to be with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” he nodded at the word, and she moved slowly closer to him. He didn’t make a move to touch her, just let her do what she wanted.

“So, you’re not with Christina?”

“No, definitely not.” She mulled it over for a while, and moved a hand to place over his heart. It was beating fast, much like her own.

“But you’re still living in Jersey?” she looked at him through her lashes, and he nodded.

“My apartment was sublet. I can move back in, next week.” She moved her other hand to his chest, and stepped closer to him.

He took her movement as invitation, as he put his hand on her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Then she smiled at him, and he dipped his head, just about to claim her lips, when the doorbell rang again.

Mindy didn’t immediately realize what was happening, her eyes were closed and her hands were fisted in his shirt. “Are you expecting someone?” he’d pulled back slightly, and she stared at him with a dazed look on her face.

“Oh shit! The pizza!” she said as she released her hold on him and ran to the door. She’d of course forgotten the money, but Danny was by her side in a heartbeat, handing over some cash to the delivery boy, and quickly shutting the door in his face, as soon as he’d gotten a hold of the box.

“That’s a lot of pizza for one person, Min.” he laughed, as he deposited the family-sized box on her kitchen island.

“Well, I was feeling very sorry for myself. You see, this handsome guy who’s been taunting me for months has a wife and…” she didn’t get to finish her rant, before he backed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She took no time to respond, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

And if playing footsie with Danny had been hot, well, it was nothing compared to kissing him. His full lips fit perfectly against her own, and the way he was licking into her mouth, tracing his tongue along her lower lip, did things to her that she was too preoccupied to deal with.

She could feel him moving his hips against hers, so she moved her hand to his ass, pulling him closer. He groaned against her lips, and went on to place kisses down her throat.

“Danny, wait…” she got out between gasps, and he immediately pulled back.

“What is it? Are you okay?” he looked worried and hurt and confused and she leaned forward to kiss him softly.

“I’m perfect.” She said, and he chuckled, moving close to her again. “But, uhm… Could we maybe take this to the bedroom?” He kissed her again, moving leisurely against her. Then he picked her up, a leg on either side of his body, and carried her slowly towards her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

She didn’t even have time to feel self-conscious about being carried, because his kisses were coaxing her away from those thoughts, and leaving nothing but pure and genuine love. It was too much, and she was almost happy when he drew back, placing her gently on her bed. He pushed her down, and hovered over her and having him like this was too much too. It was perfect but it was way too much.

She pushed at his chest, forcing him to draw back a little.

He looked down at her, and her insecurity flew right out of the window. She was well and truly in love with this man, and looking at him now, she was pretty sure her feelings were reciprocated.

“What is it?”

“You love me.” She said, and sat up to meet him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. “You really love me.”

“Yeah.” He said, and smiled at her.

She hadn’t meant to go all sappy on him, but the moment was just dawning on her and shit. She was about to have sex with one of her best friends, and it was probably going to screw up their relationship forever but she wanted it. She wanted it so badly.

He pushed her down again, lying on top of her, kissing her roughly and yes. That was exactly what she wanted. They had plenty of time for warm, sappy love-making. What she wanted right now was rough, desperate _sex._

She reached a hand up to claw at his back, and he hissed. He was pushing at her shirt, trying to pull it over her head, but not wanting to stop kissing her. She pushed him back, and yanked it off herself, taking the bra with her. He marveled at her naked figure for a second, until she was flush against him, pushing at his shirt.

“Get this off.” She said, and he quickly pulled it off, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer. They were essentially sitting in her bed, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, so she pushed him back, straddled his hips and leaned over him, kissing him hard. His hands immediately shot to her ass, and he palmed it, pulling her as close as possible. She ground against him once, twice and then he grabbed her and rolled them over, so he was on top.

His bare chest was flush against her own, and she could feel her nipples respond to his proximity. Apparently, so could he, because seconds later his mouth was on one of them, biting gently down, eliciting a loud moan from her. His hands were everywhere, moving up her sides, clutching at her ass, palming the breast he wasn’t busy sucking on. She could feel his erection against her upper thigh, and she was suddenly completely overwhelmed by the need to feel it. To actually feel it. Not through layers of clothing or with her foot in his lap.

“Danny…” once again, she pushed at his shoulders, and he chuckled against her breast creating an interesting effect that she’d definitely have to make him repeat another time.

“You’re bossy in bed,” he said throatily, “I like it.”

“Take off your pants.” He smiled mischievously at her, and bent down to pull her skirt and underwear off in one swift motion. “Your pants!” she complained, but there wasn’t much feeling in it, because the mischievous smile was now buried between her thighs and she couldn’t really say she minded it. At all.

The chuckle may have been interesting against her breast, but against her clit it was something far more fascinating. She let out a yelp, as he sucked on her, and buried her hand in his hair, not wanting him to stop.

“Oh my god.” She moaned, as he kept on building her pleasure, adding two fingers to build towards her undoing.

He drew back just as her hand in his hair tightened, and the ‘oh my god’s became louder. He kissed her just below her bellybutton and laughed when she smacked him. “Hey!” She was breathless and horny and so fucking close, but he just smiled at her and kissed her.

“I thought you wanted me to take off my pants?” he said, as he drew back, and started unbuttoning his jeans. “I’m just doing what you told me to.” He winked at her, and she could kill him.

“Smartass” she said, trying to ignore her Bostonian accent making an appearance. When his pants were off, he crawled back on top of her, kissing her throat, and biting down on her neck. Her legs were wrapped around his, and she pushed against him, feeling his erection hot and heavy against her thigh. He bit down a bit harder, as she moved a hand to encircle him, and she gasped.

“Sorry.” He murmured, and kissed the spot sweetly.

She tightened his hold on him, and rolled them over, so she was on top. His face looked surprised for a moment, but was quickly overtaken with lust. “Don’t apologize. It was hot.” She said, as she leaned over him, kissing him. Once again, he grabbed her ass, but this time she wasn’t going to let him take charge. She took each of his hands and moved them from her ass, placing them above his head.

“Mindy” he pleaded desperately and she smiled wickedly at him.

“I’m the boss.” She whispered into his ear, as she ground down on him. His hips shut up against hers, and slammed them together. She moaned at the contact, and he buried his face in her neck.

“Please, Min.” She was still holding onto his hands.

“Stay” she said, and he complied as she moved a hand to guide him to her entrance. She hovered above him, as she went back to holding his hands, and then she slowly lowered herself onto him. He bit down on her shoulder again, and she gasped, moving her hips quickly up and down.

She leaned down to kiss him, and he bit down on her lower lip, smiling against her mouth. She knew she was moving agonizingly slow, but she wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Plus, it was nice seeing how desperate Danny would get for more.

“Come on.” He grumbled, when she pulled back from the kiss, and she couldn’t help but laugh at him. Once again, the motion of laughing sent a thrill down her spine, and she threw her head back, giving Danny access to her throat. He immediately latched onto her, kissing, licking and biting gently, as she moved against him.

When he bit down on her pulse point, she momentarily forgot about her hold on his hands, and he took advantage of it, moving both hands to her ass, holding her in place as he thrust into her with reckless abandon.

She fell forward, clutching at him, while she muttered his name over and over again against his shoulder.

He rolled them over, and pinned her to the bed, fucking her into the comforter crumpled up under her. She raked her nails down his back, knowing it would create marks, but not able to help herself. He growled at the gesture, and kissed her.

She clung to him, kissing him desperately, when he pulled back. He shot her a roguish smile, grabbed both of her hands with his, and pinned them above her head.

“I’m the boss now.” He whispered against her neck, punctuating the words with a particularly hard thrust. She whimpered and he moved one hand to rub against her clit, making it hard for her to breathe.

“Danny!” she moaned, as he started moving his thumb in circles. He once again bit down on her pulse point, and she was a goner, screaming his name, squirming under him, raking her nails down his back as she came. He kept moving for a little while, clinging to her for dear life. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and he finally let go, growling her name. He collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing anywhere she could reach.

“Holy shit.” She said, and he chuckled, sending shivers up her body. “We should definitely do that again.”

“Now?!” he drew back, staring at her like she was crazy.

“No, you idiot. Besides, your old body needs time to recuperate.” She winked at him, and he kissed her softly.

“We’re almost the same age.”

“Almost is not _exactly_. You’re way older. You’re practically a cradle robber, Castellano!”

“You’re impossible.” He rolled off her, and propped himself up on his elbow looking down into her eyes.

“But you love it.”

He nodded and kissed her again, sighing against her lips. “I love you” he said, before pulling back to look at her again. His hand resting on her stomach, drawing small circles near her bellybutton.

“I love you too, old man.” She smiled at him, and mirrored his positon, moving as close to him as possible. “Now kiss me, before I fall asleep.” She closed her eyes and he kissed her softly, sweetly, lingeringly and this time it was her turn to sigh.

Soon after, her eyelids started getting heavy and she snuggled close to him. He wrapped her up in his arms, and they fell asleep like that, both wearing content smiles.

-

Half an hour later, Mindy woke up. She tiptoed out of the room, making her way towards the pizza. Halfway through her slice, Danny joined her, sliding a hand around her midsection and stealing a bit of her piece.

“Come back to bed.”

Three pieces later, she did, and she slept much better than the first time around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> AND HERE!  
> https://twitter.com/SigneHansen


End file.
